


Smuturday

by jacaranda_bloom



Series: From The Heart [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barista Harry, Descriptions of smut scenes, Kissing, M/M, Writer Louis, coffee shop AU, harry is a dork, louis is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom
Summary: PART 2 SUMMARY: Louis struggles with this week's WordPlay prompt before finding inspiration, and a date, in an unexpected place, and could there be more going on with his favourite reader than he originally thought.SERIES SUMMARY: Every Tuesday, Louis spends his day off holed up in his favorite coffee-come-bookshop, writing his little stories as part of the WordPlay challenge while daydreaming about the resident barista, Harry. Each week a new word prompt is revealed and Louis adds to his series of short stories about Henry, the owner of a B&B in the Cotswolds who has curly hair and dimples, Lewis, his long term guest who just happens to be a writer, and Tigger, Henry’s cat.As Louis and Harry’s friendship develops, could his fantasy world spill out into real life? And how does that reader who leaves the lovely comments with the teacup emoji seem to be able to read Louis’ mind?





	Smuturday

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 2 of a 5 part series, From The Heart, written for the WordPlay 3.0 Challenge. It is essentially a chaptered fic so you will need to read Part 1 before moving onto this fic. Thank you for choosing to read this fic and I really hope you enjoy it. xx
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "fluffy". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fluffy), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome. xx
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and if you’d like to reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/185841906193/from-the-heart-by-jacaranda-bloom-written-for-the) that would be lovely!

[ ](https://imgur.com/7O6w6fz)

When Louis had received this week’s prompt, sat happily in his chair at the coffee shop and in prime ogling distance from Harry as usual, he’d been stumped. ‘Fluffy’. He’d gone over and over the word in his head trying to assign a possible storyline for Henry and Lewis in the next installment of his series but he’d come up empty-handed. Cats are fluffy. But Henry’s cat, Tigger, didn’t really conjure up a fluffy vibe with his orange and white stripes and sleek body. He thought about maybe creating a storm-based plot where Henry’s hair could become wet and then dry fluffy but that seemed pretty lame and anyway, he’s saving the stormy night with resulting blackout for next week. Socks could be fluffy, so could blankets, and cotton candy, and bread, but they’re all so blah that he’d dismissed them. He wants something unique and quirky and cute, in keeping with the characters. He knows the idea will strike him when he least expects it, but it’d better hurry the fuck up because it’s Saturday night, or _Smuturday_ as he likes to refer to it, and he’s still got nothing.

Saturday night is his smut writing night. Set aside each week so he can write unencumbered, no interruptions and the ability to stay up long into the night without the worry of having to get up for work the next day. The thing about writing smut is that isn’t easy and anyone who pretends otherwise is having a lend. His tried and true method is simple enough though; cook himself a nice dinner, have a glass or two of red wine, and then mainline tea for the duration until it’s done. Don’t stop. Don’t fall asleep. Don’t get distracted. 

Louis often equates writing smut scenes to a radio sports commentator calling the play-by-play for a footie match. It’s an odd logistical mix of who is doing what, what position they’re in, who’s tackling who, whether they’re about to score a goal, and, well… balls.

Leaving aside the sports metaphor, there are also other challenges around the ratio of text to dialogue, as well as the specifics of continuity and the scene and actions themselves. Are they still wearing any clothes? Is the light on? Where’s the lube? Did one of them bring condoms? And don’t even get him started on the words themselves. He might consider himself a bit of a wordsmith, but there are really only so many times he can write cock and dick and shaft and length before he wants to stab himself with a fork. Hands. Fingers. Moan. Groan. Trails. Slides. Glides. Moves. Runs. Rubs. Kisses. Licks. Sucks. Prods. Pokes. Thrusts. Slams. He ends up with so many synonyms tabs open on his laptop that he can barely make out the little icons on his internet browser bar.

But that’s writing it. _Reading_ it, however, is a whole other experience. Watching porn is all very well and good, but in Louis’ humble opinion, reading a well-written smut scene is one of the most arousing things there is, and his readership seems to agree.

Louis scrolls through the shopping list on his phone as he steers his trolley down the aisle. He had a plan, see. A recipe all worked out until he was met with an empty shelf where the pine nuts should’ve been and now he’s thrown. He loves to cook is the thing, even if it’s usually only for himself. Loves the process of finding a good recipe and bending it to his tastes, but these nuts were the star of the show and he finds himself struggling to come up with a new recipe on the spot.

He rounds the end of the aisle and maneuvers his wayward-wheeled trolley past the milk fridge and into the frozen foods section to seek out his favorite soybean ice cream. Dairy has never been his friend, a splash in his tea is about all his stomach can take before the angry lactose-intolerant monster rears its ugly head.

Louis wanders forward, scanning the freezer compartments as he pulls down his beanie to ward off the chill. He spies what he’s after and stops, opening the door and grabbing a tub of the mint choc flavour, the frosty air spilling out making him shiver.

“Louis?”

Louis snaps his head up, ice cream in hand, and is met with gorgeous green eyes, a beaming smile and… pink, fluffy ear muffs. _Fluffy_. Ohhhh… nice job universe. “Harry?”

“Hi! Fancy meeting you here,” Harry says, cocking his hip and giving Louis a very obvious once over. He flushes at the attention and glances down at his attire; hoodie, sweats, fingerless gloves, and sheepskin boots. Louis has definitely embraced his inner sloth this evening, but it’s his shopping night and it’s not like he thought he would run into the man who is currently starring in every sexual fantasy his mind can conjure at his local Tesco.

“Nice... ear-muffs,” Louis blurts out because really there’s no other reasonable response. 

“Oh! You like?” Harry turns his head from side to side, showing them off. On anyone else they would look ridiculous, but on Harry, they just look adorable. “It was so cold out, didn’t want my little lobes to get frostbite,” he says patting the furry muffs.

Louis shakes his head fondly and somehow, even under these horribly harsh fluorescent lights he looks beautiful. He scans the rest of Harry’s outfit and is pleased to see he’s rocking and equally sloth-like outfit; a cream cable knit jumper peeking out of a black hoodie, and grey sweats tucked into a pair of tan sheepskins. He wants to snuggle into him, preferably in front of an open fire with a bottle of red and a rom-com. “Yeah, I do like them. They’re cute.”

A mischievous smile spreads across Harry’s face and he clears his throat. “ _Cute_ ? Baby ducks are cute, I _hate_ cute! I want to be exotic, and mysterious!” Harry swoons, the back of his hand draped dramatically against his forehead.

Louis stares at him, feeling his eyes go wide and mouth gape open. And then it hits him, it’s a line, and Louis is totally up for playing along. “You _are_ , you're exotic and mysterious, and... _cute_... and... That's why I'd better leave.” He makes like he’s going to leave and then freezes, arms set in a running-man pose.

Harry drops his hand and the squawk that explodes past his lips is one of the most endearing seal impressions Louis has ever heard. Harry slaps his hands over his mouth and laughs, doubling over and stomping his foot on the ground. It’s quite the display and Louis would be more than justified in thinking this was some bizarre tribal dance, but it’s infectious, and Louis finds himself laughing along, stomach muscles straining.

“I can’t… ” Harry pants out. “I can’t believe you know those lines!”

Louis sucks in a breath and steadies himself on his trolley, dropping the ice cream into the basket and wiping the ice off his hand and onto his hoodie. “Well, duh. It’s only one of the best movies of all time.”

Harry recovers and wheels his trolley over to Louis, coming up alongside. “You know, I’ve never met another Bull Durham fan. Not one that could quote from it anyway.” Harry’s gaze is intense, and this close he can see a red tinge of the end of his nose and the slight chapping of his lips. “I think that makes us movie soulmates or something.”

Louis’ heart stutters in his chest as he tries to remain cool and calm but suspects he’s failing miserably if the hint of smugness on Harry’s face is anything to go by. “Y-Yeah?”

Harry peers into his trolley. “So… what’s for dinner, Louis?”

“Hmmm…? Oh! Well, I was making a pasta dish with red peppers, mushrooms, baby spinach, and a napolitana sauce but they’re out of pine nuts and that’s, like, the key ingredient.” Louis lets his shoulders slump a little, partly for effect and partly because he truly is sad that he can’t cook the meal he'd planned. “It adds a nutty flavour that balances out the sweetness of the peppers, so yeah, I dunno what to do now. Maybe a frozen pizza?” Louis shrugs and motions towards the freezer compartment next to Harry, every pizza variety imaginable displayed on the boxes, but likely all the same, cardboard textured disappointments inside. 

“We must be food soulmates as well then,” Harry says with a wink and points toward the contents of his trolley. Louis spies a few of the same ingredients, pasta, and some vegetables, plus… a packet of the elusive pine nuts.

“Ahhhh so _you’re_ the pine nut thief!” Louis points at him accusingly.

“‘Fraid so, nabbed the last packet. Early bird catches the… nuts, I guess?” Harry shrugs and they stand in an increasingly awkward silence. Louis should go, should let Harry get on with this shopping, but he doesn’t want this interaction to end. He senses that Harry must feel the same as he watches him shift from one foot to the other.

“Well, I should, uhm…” Louis moves his trolley out of the way and opens the freezer door. “These pizzas can’t be all that bad, can they?”

“Lou,” Harry starts, and there’s that nickname again, coming out so easily like they’ve known each for years, not weeks. “Those are hideous. I don’t think I can let you do that.” He reaches up and pushes the door closed, making Louis’ hand fall away from the handle. “Here, you take them,” Harry’s says picks up the packet of pine nuts from amongst his groceries, holding it out and offering it to Louis.

“Oh... That's really nice of you, but I can’t take them.”

“I’ll be fine. Honestly.”

Louis takes the packet and their fingers brush, they’re cold, but it still manages to send a spark through his body. The spark must’ve gone straight to his brain causing a short circuit because the next words fall from his mouth completely unfiltered. “You could come to mine! For dinner, I mean. Come to mine and I’ll-”

“What?” Harry quirks his brow but there’s a fondness to his expression that makes Louis’ insides heat up. “Are you inviting me over for dinner, Lou?”

“Sorry, _shit_. Uhm… just ignore me.” Louis looks down bashfully and scolds himself internally for his uncharacteristic forwardness. He’s never like this. Ever. He really doesn’t know what’s gotten into him.

“Hey…” Harry reaches out and runs his hand tentatively down Louis’ arm. “I’d _love_ to.”

Louis braves lifting his head and the beaming smile he’s met with nearly bowls him over. “Yeah?”

“Of course I would. I’ve uhm…” Now it's Harry’s turn to flush; a beautiful shade of dusty pink, high on his gorgeous cheekbones. “I’ve actually been trying to muster the courage to ask you out but kept bailing.”

Louis feels hope bubble up inside of him. “Well then, isn’t this fortuitous.” He muses as a smirk forms on his lips. “Lucky they were out of pine nuts, eh?”

“Lucky indeed.”

“So… how do you want to do this?” Louis immediately goes into logistical mode, as he’s prone to do.

“Here, give me your number,” Harry says as he pulls his phone from his pocket. “I’ll take my shopping home and then come around to your place, if that works for you?”

“Oh okay, sounds good.” Louis loves a planner and Harry seems quite capable in that respect. He ticks another box on his mental checklist. Louis reels off his number and Harry texts him. He sends back his address and pockets his phone.

“Alright. So how does eight o’clock sound?”

Louis runs the recipe in his head and tries to remember what kind of state his house is in. He’s fairly neat and always keeps the house clean, but it’ll still need a tidy up. He checks the time and he’ll have a good couple of hours to cook and clean and get ready before Harry arrives. “Perfect.”

“Well, I’ll let you go so you can cook us up a feast. See you soon, yeah?”

“Yup. See you at eight.”

They stand and just stare at each other as a beat passes. It’s Harry that breaks the moment, leaning in and then pausing, like he’s rethinking the movement, before he steels himself and closes the distance, planting a soft, lingering kiss on Louis’ cheek. Louis’ hand finds Harry’s hip and he gives it a squeeze as Harry pulls back.

“Bye, Lou.”

“Bye, Harry,” Louis says far more wistfully than he’d intended and watches as Harry backs away, pulling his trolley after himself, gaze fixed until he disappears around the corner.

“Jesus Christ,” Louis murmurs to himself. What in the hell just happened? He feels like he’s in one of his stories and he’d very much like to be able to add one of those little section breaks and just bloody skip forward to opening the door to Harry. He can feel the energy thrumming in his veins, stomach churning with excitement and he can’t wait to see how the evening unfolds.

~~~~

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can help with,” Harry calls from the dining table as he sips his wine.

“Nope, all good, just a few more minutes for the pasta and then it’ll be ready.” In truth, Louis needs some time to himself while he tries to remember how to breathe. When he’d opened the door, all the air had been sucked from his lungs, presented with Harry stood on his doorstep looking like he’d just stepped straight out of Louis’ fantasies. He looks fucking amazing. Not too dressed up, but just enough to make it clear he’d made an effort without going over the top. Louis’ favorite pair of skinny black jeans with rips in the knees are painted onto Harry’s long legs, paired with a light blue, long-sleeved silk shirt, rolled to the elbows with so many buttons undone he can practically see down to his belly button.

Harry’s reaction had been similarly appreciative. Louis had opted for casual clothes so he could be comfortable, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t look good too. He’s wearing a low scoop neck black t-shirt that's practically seethrough and a pair of black jeggings which he fully understands wouldn’t be everyone’s first choice but he has an arse that won’t quit and shapely thighs and these show them off particularly well. Any doubts he had about his outfit went out the window when Harry had stumbled not once, but three separate times just trying to follow Louis down the short hallway and into the kitchen.

The conversation over dinner flows so effortlessly, Louis is in absolute heaven. They apparently like the same movies and novels, and although their music tastes are slightly different, they’re also complimentary. They both love cooking and reading and board games, and share the guilty pleasures of playing video games, and watching trashy reality television shows. They finish their meal and the first bottle of wine and Louis cracks another, offering up a stroll around the house.

“You have such a lovely home, Lou,” Harry says as they finish the tour back in the open plan living and dining room that leads out from the kitchen.

“Oh thanks, yeah, I love it here. Bought this place a few months ago actually. My first real home.”

“Wow, that’s impressive. I mean, for someone who is so young. You’re what… mid-to-late-twenties?”  


Louis nods and sets down his wine glass on the bench, leaning forward on his elbows and letting his shirt collar hang down low, as Harry takes up a position opposite. Louis doesn’t miss Harry’s wandering gaze that zones in on his chest and he stares intently. “Good guess. Yeah, twenty-nine, but I’m hitting the big three-oh next month.” He tilts his head to the side, pretending to size Harry up. “I’m guessing you’re a bit younger than that?”

Harry smiles and sets his empty glass down, mirroring Louis’ stance and Louis lets his eyes wander to the bare expanse of Harry’s chest. “Mhmmm… twenty-four.”

“Oh, that’s quite a gap.” Louis doesn’t mean anything by it, not really, he has no issue with dating people who are younger or older than him, within reason, age is but a number after all. He just hopes Harry’s okay with it.

“Yeah, it is. But I tend to date up in years so that’s a good thing, for me anyways. It uhm… it isn’t a problem for you, is it?” Harry looks a bit worried and it’s really quite adorable.

“Nope. No problems here,” Louis reassures him. “Did you want some more wine. Or tea?”

“Ahhh… actually, I have to get going, unfortunately. I agreed to cover the early shift for Mildred so she could take her grandkids to the village markets, so it’s a five o’clock alarm for me tomorrow.”

“ _Yikes_ , that’s shit,” Louis checks the clock on the microwave and he realises it’s nearly midnight. “Oh god,” he says turning back to face Harry. “Where’d the time go?”

“Time flies when you’re having fun, Lou,” Harry says with a wink.

“Will you uhm... be okay to get home?”

Harry rounds the bench and comes to stand next to Louis, leaning his hip against the bench. “Yeah, so… funny coincidence number seventy-five,” Harry says with a chuckle. “Turns out I live, like, less than five minutes walk from here.”

Louis turns to face him, snaking his hand along the countertop. He doesn’t know how subtle he’s being, but that’s probably not what he’s going for anyhow. “Seriously? That’s great!”

“Mhmmmm…. super convenient, I thought,” Harry says and trails his hand up from Louis’ wrist, to his forearm, brushing the fine hairs back as he moves up to his bicep, gaze meeting Louis’ which is already fixed on Harry’s eyes. Louis takes a step closer, their socked toes touching, sliding his hand further along the counter and around Harry’s waist. Harry reaches out and grips onto Louis’ hip with his other hand, pulling him forward until their bodies are brushing against each other.

“Yeah… convenient,” Louis whispers and tilts his head up towards Harry’s. Harry smiles and closes the distance, dragging Louis into him with a hand pressed into the small of his back. Their lips move together effortlessly like they were always meant to find each other. Hands roaming each other's bodies, unapologetically brazen, under their shirts, over their trousers, fingers threading through hair, and tongues exploring the inside of their mouths. It’s fast and hot and slow and reverent and the mixture is driving Louis crazy. He’s being pushed and pulled in every which way and his brain doesn’t know how, or what, to process. They break for breaths, each time diving back in so quickly Louis barely has time to fill his lungs before the air is being sucked out again. They’re both hard, each man having braved a touch to feel the other out. Harry is enormous, of course, that’s no surprise really, the bulge in his pants that Louis has been trying not to stare at for weeks having been an excellent indicator of the real deal. He wants to release it, get his mouth on it, but he senses that even with how riled up they are, tonight isn’t the night, and he kind of likes that, as frustrating as it may be. 

Harry was the one to begin the kiss and he’s the one to end it as well. He pulls away, panting, wild eyes boring a hole into Louis’ soul. “I’ve… I’ve got to go. _Fuck_. If I don’t…”

“I know. It’s okay. You should go.” Louis pecks a chaste kiss to Harry’s mouth and smiles. “Go on. Away with you before you turn into a pumpkin, Cinders.”

Harry smirks and back away. “I’m pretty sure it wasn’t Cinderella that turned into the pumpkin.”

“Details, details,” Louis says with a dramatic wave of his hand and a playful slap on the arse as he walks past him.

Harry grabs his things and they walk to the front door. “I had a great time, Lou, thanks for having me.”

“Well, I didn’t technically _have_ you, but we need to save something for our second date, now don’t we?”

Harry face lights up like a beacon. “Yup! We certainly do.” He leans in and presses a perfect, soft kiss to Louis’ mouth and Louis feels it all the way to the tips of his toes. “Night, Lou.”

“Night, Harry. Text me when you get home, alright?”

“Mhmmm…” Harry murmurs and with a wave and a twirl, he’s walking down the garden path.

Louis closes the door and leans against the wall, his hand coming up to lay over his heart. He can feel the muscle beating under his palm, fast and strong, as blood rushes around his body. His mind has moved into smut-mode, the scene already fully formed in his head and fighting to get out. He goes straight to his laptop and sits down, the words flying out through his nimble fingers and filling page after page effortlessly.

By the time he’s finished, he has just under the five thousand words he was hoping for and it’s good, like really good. One of his best, even he says so himself. It’s everything he wanted it to be, hot and fast and hard, and has all the elements his readers wanted. It’s _slam-against-the-wall, can’t-get-enough-of-you, make-me-beg-a-bit_ and so much more. He’d starting them off in the hallway with Henry holding Lewis up against the wall and jerking them both off in one of his huge hands with his pants pooled around his ankles before he’d shuffled them upstairs. They’d moved onto a rim job and a tiny bit of spanking before Henry had opened Lewis up on his long fingers. Lewis rode Henry for a while and then Henry had flipped them over and fucked him into oblivion.

He was so riled up after he’d completed the smut scene he’d had to go and jerk off in the shower, the hot water running over his skin and washing away the remnants of his orgasm and desires. Everything he’d written is exactly what he wants Harry to do to him and after tonight, he’s fairly sure it’s what Harry wants too.

As he drifts off to sleep he runs the evening and the story in his head, blurring the lines between Harry and Henry, himself and Lewis. 

~~~~

The adrenaline is surging through his veins as the collection is revealed, Monday night at eight o’clock, right on time as always. He watches and refreshes as the hits start ticking up. Nice. 

He goes and showers, busying himself getting ready for bed while his fans read the latest installment. He makes himself a cuppa and takes his laptop over to the lounge, sliding a very displeased looking Snuffy over a bit to make room for himself. Luckily a scratch under the chin is all it takes to get him back in his good books and he starts purring and pawing at Louis thigh with his little claws.

He scrolls through, scanning the comments looking for his favorite reader and it doesn’t take long to find them. morethanwords_92 has already left a long comment and Louis starts reading it eagerly. He wants to know they thought, of course, but he’s also interested to know whether they made any progress on getting that kiss.

  
  


_Oh my god. I think I need a cold shower after that! So hot and so well written. I don’t know how you manage to make these scenes so descriptive without being boring. I felt like I was watching a movie. But I gotta say, I nearly choked when I read the bit about the fluffy pink ear muffs. I happen to have a pair myself so maybe they’re more popular than I realized- and here I was thinking I was being fashion-forward. Also, update on the kiss situation, if you’re interested… It happened! It was special and wonderful and perfect and hot, so bloody hot. We ran into each other in the supermarket and he invited me for dinner. (Side Note: Can I just say how much I appreciate Tesco’s having lax stock refilling processes otherwise this may never have happened.) Anyway, it was an amazing night and we’re seeing each other again soon! Thanks again for writing and sharing your talent with us all. xx_ ☕️

Louis sits and stares at the screen in disbelief. Surely he’s imagining it but he re-reads it again and again and the similarities simply can’t be ignored. There’s no way that morethanwords_92 is Harry. Is there? He can’t be. Of all the millions of people on AO3, the statistical likelihood of Harry being this user is mind-boggling but there it is, staring back at him in black and white. 

Snuffy stretches and meows next to him and Louis turns. “What the fuck, Snuff? What the bloody hell do we do now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Parts 3, 4 and 5 are available and complete the series.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and if you’d like to reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/185841906193/from-the-heart-by-jacaranda-bloom-written-for-the) that would be lovely!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work you can subscribe [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/) to be notified when new works are posted!


End file.
